


Be Right Back

by excusemymind



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: M/M, i don't know how to tag it either, i'm sorry this is short, there's video games and innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemymind/pseuds/excusemymind
Summary: Scott tries to teach Mitch how to play a game but he really isn't paying attention or is interested, at least not in the game.





	Be Right Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scene from Younger, I just adapted to fulfill my scomiche needs. I'll try to write some short little things, so maybe I can do it more often than I do... If you have any ideas you can @ me at twitter! xx

Mitch and Scott were cuddling on the couch as they watched their friends play the video game, Mitch’s arm crossing over Scott’s body and his face on the curve of his neck. They were comfortable, they were at home with their friends, which meant they could be themselves and not hide or worry about anyone else but them.

They laid on the couch watch their friends talk about the game Mitch wasn’t really interested but he stayed anyway, they watched it.until one of them died.

"You suck. It's Mitch's turn." One of their friends said.

“If is not Mario then I don’t know how it works.” Mitch really didn’t know how to play the game even though he was watching it for an hour.

“Just try it, c’mon.” Scott tried to convince him.

"No, it's not even the controller I'm used to." Mitch protested, he wasn’t the greatest player.

"I'll play then." Their friend said, gladly accepting to keep playing.

"No, no, give me this." Scott sat up, and so did Mitch, he reached out to grab the controller from his friend’s hands. "Here, it's easy once you get a hang of it, just hold it." Scott said as he gave it to Mitch, who held it, and Scott held Mitch's hands holding the controller.

"Yeah? Do you want me to hold it tight?" Mitch asked as his eyes lingered on Scott’s lips and lazily met his eyes after.

“Yes, firmly.” Scott smiled down at Mitch and turned his face back to the TV. “This button makes you move forward and backward.”

“I love moving forward and backward.” Mitch said, looking at Scott, who was a bit distracted looking at the TV. He then turned his face to look at Mitch, their noses almost touching. “And what does this button do? On the tip? What if I touch just the tip?”

Scott felt like he was holding his breath, so he took a deep breath and handed to controller back to his friend, standing up and pulling Mitch by the hand to the stairs leading to their bedroom. “It’s all yours, we’re going to take a while.” After a few hurried steps, they heard the door close as quick as it was opened.


End file.
